The Boy in the Silk Pajamas
by aalikane
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 3X11. Read at own risk.


Author's note: This is my take on the whole Sebastian/Blaine kiss rumors. You were warned that this fic contained spoilers in the summary, I will not be held responsible for anyone being spoiled.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.

* * *

><p>"That's rough, dude." Finn said, standing as far back from Blaine's bed while remaining in the same room as humanly possible. "I had Mono last year, it sucks."<p>

"You're preaching to the choir, man." Blaine said, laid up in bed after contracting the illness.

"What I don't get, is how you got it." Kurt said, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. "I don't have it, so you clearly didn't get it from me." Blaine shrugged.

"The doctor said that there are other ways of getting it than just by kissing." Blaine told them, holding onto Kurt's hand. "Please don't be mad." He pleaded, looking up into Kurt's eyes.

"I'm not mad, I'm just confused." Kurt, Rachel, and Finn had all come over to Blaine's house after finding out that he had contracted the dreaded 'kissing disease.' Finn wanted to let Blaine know he felt sorry for him; Rachel wanted to mother him to make sure he would be okay to perform the following week, and Kurt just wanted to know how?

Blaine was sitting in his bed, wearing the silk pajamas that he had gotten for Christmas and he looked awful. He hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, so his eyes were all puffy and swollen with humongous bags under his eyes. He had a glass of ice cold water on his bedside table to help with the sore throat he also had developed. He looked horrible; according to Rachel and Finn anyway. To Kurt, he was still Blaine, the beautiful dapper boy he was in love with.

"Remember last week when my family went to see my cousins in Cincinnati?" Kurt nodded, he had spent the day at his father's garage fixing cars and picking up some cash because his boyfriend wouldn't be around all day. "Turns out my cousin Gloria got it from her boyfriend, she just wasn't symptomatic yet. She accidentally took a sip of my cup thinking it was hers." Kurt looked at him skeptically.

"So you got Mono from your cousin? That's awkward, dude." Finn tried to joke, but it fell flat.

"I for one hope this teaches you and her not to leave your glass unattended." Rachel said, pretending to be better than the rest of them.

"She drank from it Rachel, she didn't drug it." Kurt drawled, to which Blaine and Finn chuckled.

"It was in front of me the whole time she just grabbed it before I could stop her." Blaine explained, but Rachel didn't look impressed.

"Still, you shouldn't…"

"…be sitting here using up all of your getting better time. C'mon Rachel, let's go." Finn said, dragging Rachel from the room. Kurt shot him a look of gratitude. "See you at home, Kurt?" He asked as he tried to leave the room, to which Kurt nodded.

"Tell Dad and Carole that I'll be home for dinner." It was Friday, so he wasn't able to stay as long as he'd like tonight, but he'd be here all day tomorrow to take care of Blaine.

After they left Blaine laid down fully on his bed, with Kurt sitting on the edge. Blaine patted the bed, indicating that he wanted Kurt to lie down next to him; Kurt did just that.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through the next few weeks." Kurt laments, and Blaine sighs.

"I don't know, but we'll do it somehow." They sat there for a few seconds before Blaine chuckled. "Perhaps we can get one of those robotic kissing machines they had on the Big Bang Theory?" Kurt snorted, before Blaine curled up into his side.

"I don't think so. We'll figure out another way." Kurt whispered into his ear. Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him tight. "I love you." He said and Blaine gulped.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine didn't look Kurt in the eye, instead closing his eyes, and enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>It was a week later, and Blaine was still sick. Kurt was sitting at the Lima Bean with Rachel; a time usually reserved for him and Blaine, but the mono was still making him too tired to leave the house. So here they were, talking about their chances at getting into NYADA when Kurt saw a very familiar blazer on a very unwelcome body. "Ugh. Sebastian." He scoffs as he sees the boy in question walking, heading in their direction. "Please don't come over here, please not over here…" He pleaded to no one in particular, but the effort was futile.<p>

"Kurt." He acknowledged, before jumping into the reason for his existence in Kurt's life. "Where's Blaine?" He asked as politely as a slutpig stealing manwhore could ask.

"Not here." Kurt returned with equal fake politeness.

"Aww, you two didn't break up did you?" He asked, a glimmer of hope shinning in his eyes.

"No, he's sick at home, resting." Kurt supplied, not wanting to give any more information to the dirty ho-bag in front of him.

"And you're here, instead of taking care of him?" Sebastian raises an eyebrow, and Kurt has to take a deep breath to keep him from slapping the look off the face of the boy.

"Only because Blaine had to force me to drag him from his room. He's been there every moment he could since we found out that he had Mono." Kurt glared at Rachel for giving Sebastian that piece of information.

"He has Mono? That sucks." Kurt forced a smile.

"Yes it does. I'll let him know, you think so. Now if you'll excuse us…" Kurt tried to get him to leave, but Sebastian stood his ground.

"It shows how much you care about him, that you'd stay with him after he cheated on you." Kurt glares at the Warbler.

"Blaine didn't cheat on me." Kurt says, knowing how much Blaine cares about their relationship and that he would never do anything to jeopardize that.

"Yea, okay. He just magically got Mono from what? Sharing a water bottle with someone? Please, that's the oldest excuse in the book." Sebastian laughed, especially at the look on both Rachel and Kurt's faces indicating that, this was the precise excuse Blaine had given both of them.

"Blaine wouldn't cheat on me. He loves me." Kurt states firmly, but Sebastian laughs it off before leaning over the table to stare into Kurt's eyes.

"If he loves you so much, then why did he kiss me?" Sebastian asked. Sebastian's eyes had Medusa-like qualities, because Kurt looked as if he had been turned into stone.

"He wouldn't."

"Go ask him yourself. Better yet, confront him with the date. December 27th, it was around noon. Right here, actually. In the bathroom of this very establishment." Sebastian smirked. "Hope you have a pleasant day." He said before turning to leave.

Kurt felt as if he was going to be sick. Just the idea that Blaine may have cheated on him was enough to turn his stomach. But knowing the precise time and place that it would have happened? Made it even worse.

"Kurt, don't believe him. He's just trying to rile you up." Rachel tries to comfort him, but Kurt shakes it off.

"Of course he's trying to rile me up. But its working!"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Kurt opened up the door to Blaine's bedroom to find his boyfriend laying down, but not sleeping. The ride back to the Anderson house gave Kurt enough time to formulate a course of action and he was going to stick to it.<p>

"Hey sleepyhead." Kurt said, walking in and sitting down next to Blaine on the bed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Rachel?" Blaine asked, confused. Last he checked, he was alone and trying to sleep.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I was. Sebastian showed up." Blaine gulped, knowing that nothing good can come of that sentence. "He said some interesting things. In order to give you the benefit of the doubt, is there anything you wanna tell me?" Kurt's face was stoic, his body stiff; but the look on Blaine's face told Kurt everything he needed to know.

"Kurt…" Blaine tried to say, but Kurt wouldn't let him.

"So it's true?" He said, jumping up from the bedside. "You two kissed?" Kurt's stomach was churning, and he honestly felt sick.

"Yes, but it's not what it seems like Kurt, please let me explain." Blaine pleaded, begging for his boyfriend to give him a chance to explain.

"I can't believe you! For the past three weeks you've been lying to me?" Kurt shook his head. "Screw the last three weeks, what about the last two and a half months?" Kurt couldn't tell if he was more upset or angry over the whole situation. "You told me that he means nothing to you! Did you lie?"

"No, Kurt! No." Blaine said, quickly pushing the covers away from him and grabbing hold of his boyfriend's hand. "I love you, I've always loved you and I don't care about Sebastian at all."

"Then why? I can't believe that you just made a mistake no when he's been after you since you two met?" Kurt shook his head, he can't take this. Knowing for certain that Blaine kissed Sebastian was too much. "I can't do this, I have to go."

Blaine watched as his boyfriend began to leave, trying to think of anything that would make him see the kiss for what it was: a horrible accident. He didn't want to kiss Sebastian but he had been cornered in the Lima Bean Bathroom.

Suddenly, it hit him. "Karofsky." He yelled out, and this got Kurt's attention. He stopped and turned around to look at Blaine. "Last school year, you were kissed by Karofsky. You didn't want it, and it scared you, right?" Blaine knew this was a risky move, but he had to do whatever he could to make Kurt see.

"You know that better than anyone." Kurt responded, knowing that Blaine was there for him the entire time.

"I do now. Because that's what happened with Sebastian." Blaine was standing right in front of Kurt now, and there were tears streaming down Blaine's face; scared that he was about to lose the one person in the world that meant the most to him.

"Blaine…" Kurt's demeanor had changed. He now felt sorry, that he had jumped to conclusions. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're already scared that I'm going to leave you for him; no matter how many times I tell you that the idea is insane. I wasn't sure how you'd react if I told you this." Blaine confessed.

"I'm so sorry I snapped." Kurt said wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's waist. Blaine returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."


End file.
